Little Sister
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Emmett watches Bella while the Cullens go one a hunting trip. He’s not sure what to think when Bella whimpers in his sleep as a thunderstorm comes to Forks. His older brother instincts kick in as she wakes up crying softly when he accidentally. Summ insid


**Arashi: Here is my second fic for the Twilight Saga. I'm going to keep both Emmett and Bella in character much as possible. Though may be some OCC but hope not. This is a sibling like fic set somewhere between New Moon and Eclipse I guess. Canon pairings while brother/sister relationship between Emmett and Bella.**

**Disclaimers- Don't own Twilight Saga at all since it belongs rightfully to Meyer.**

Summary: Emmett watches Bella while the Cullens go one a hunting trip. He's not sure what to think when Bella whimpers in his sleep as a thunderstorm comes to Forks. His older brother instincts kick in as she wakes up crying softly when he accidentally calls her little sister.

Pairings Cannon Pairings, Emmett/Bella brother/sister relationship

* * *

Little Sister

Bella stares at her boyfriend in surprise to see the look of regret in his gold eyes bordering on black. She shakes her head asking unsure how to take the news. "What do you mean by hunting trip? I thought you took one a couple of days ago?"

Edward just chuckles muttering feeling her shiver slightly as his breath fans her cheeks. "I did but not much since I got worried about you."

Bella pouts slightly not wanting her boyfriend to go as Alice dances over to them. The pixie gives her a smile before a glaze look appears in her eyes. Bella knew she just got a vision. She let a smile form on her lips as she gaze at Bella then Edward.

"Edward Bella will be safe in his hands for the weekend." Alice replies dragging Edward away as he held back a growl.

Bella blinks confuse by the speed of Alice dragging Edward away from her. She yelps as a pair of arms wraps around her and swings her around. She gazes up to see Emmett smiling boyishly. She understood this is going to be her caretaker or other words baby-sitter going to be for the weekend. She sighs depressingly wondering what mischief Emmett is going to cause now.

She wriggles from the older teen's grip as best she could before pouting pathetically. Emmett laughs seeing a tiny smile on his brother's girl. It makes him happier to watch the human a bit easier. He glances at the young woman that stole his brother's heart. She remains standing there gazing at the ground. Sure he has so many ideas but a possible weekend of knowing the real Bella seems better then the pranks in mind.

"You coming Bella?" he calls out to her concern etching on his face. She glance up and nods following him into the Cullens' household.

She sigh soflty already missing her sweet Edward. It already has been close to three months since she went to Italy to save him. Her father is still rather touché about Edward being back. He would have ban her from seeing him if it weren't for Alice to help her out.

Lost in her thoughts Bella didn't notice when Emmett stop walking till she bumps into him. She almost fell back when he grabs her quickly and easily picks her up and settles her on the couch. She growls to herself wondering when the Cullens are going to stop treating her as if she's glass. Sure she's human but she can stand the fact the Cullens are vampires and have been friends with their mortal enemies, Werewolves. Her eyes lit with an inner fire gets the other to watch her curious.

Emmett glances at the clock to see half of the day pass by already. He gives a small smile then asks soflty unsure how to proceed with her. "Are you hungry?"Bella smiles while she answers, "Yeah."

Emmett nods speeding to the kitchen as he sings, "Time to feed the Human!"

Bella laughs softly not quite angry but amuse by the older teen. He continues to say the words over as a chant getting her to giggle and laugh harder. She smiles wondering if there's more to the teddy bear then she imagine. She didn't expect Emmett to come out with some pasta and a salad for her then place it on the couch. He smiles putting on the TV to watch something that they both may like. He got a surprise when Bella grabs the remote to change the channel to a movie that has some action. He glances at her with a raise brow.

"What I like different genres of movies" She mutters under her breath.

Emmett laughs whole heartedly as he answers. "I'm surprise is all Bella."

She pouts settle for ignoring the laughter that get harder with each second. She glares at him only to get the other to fall off the couch in his fit of laughter. She blows a piece of hair of her eyes before eating her dinner and watches the television. She got her revenge after grabbing the pillow and smacking Emmett on the head with it when he starts to sit up.

* * *

Emmett stares at his ceiling already bored since Bella went to sleep close to three hours ago. He turns on the radio playing it low not to wake her up. He didn't want Edward to kill him yet. Usually he would do something but the smell of the rain coming tickles his nose. Maybe later he'll sit out in the rain and think about nothing in particular.

With the first drops of rain soothes him only to have a whimper sound reach his strong hearing. He could barely make out a name being called. "Edward please come back…I'm sorry. Don't go…"His gold eyes widen as he rush up the stairs quietly to open the door to the room Bella is sleeping in. He finds her twisting and churning on the bed with tears streaming down her pale cheeks. A strange feeling bubbles with in him that scares him. He wants to destroy the thing that is harming this young woman. He shakes his head as he tries to think of something. Her cries get him to start pacing and bare his fangs in raw anger. He's protective of his family but this is different. This feeling almost feels like the one he long buried deep in him. He flexes his fingers out of habit before shaking his head. He gently shakes Bella calling out her name softly hoping it would wake her up.

Bella moans moving her arms around hitting something hard and cool. She opens her eyes crying out. The dream about not reaching Edward in time leaves her shaken. She shivers not sure where she is. Emmett quickly hugs Bella and holds her close while rubbing her back. He begins to whisper comfortingly to her.

Bella continues to tremble and cry. Her eyes glaze from sleep and her mind hazy with the nightmare she just had. The following words shook her out of slump. "It's going to be alright little sister. I'm here by your side."

Emmett blinks in surprise himself not realizing he call this girl his little sister. It made a lot of sense to him. The protective feeling he got when ever she was near. That also includes times his temper skyrocket especially after Edward left Bella alone in Forks and it has done nothing but harm her. It must deal with the same reason why he snaps at Rosalie when ever she starts He gazes down at her to find her fast asleep. He shakes his head ready to move away from her when she tightens her hold on him.

She murmurs in her sleep. "Emmett, please don't leave me alone again. Big brother...teddy bear…"

She yawns falling fast asleep not even seeing the surprise look on his features. He lets out a sigh sitting back on the bed humming a soft tune. 'Who knew I would have a little sister that be a human who wish to be a vampire.' He chuckles softly at the thought knowing it's true. He closes his eyes resting even though he can't sleep at all. Maybe it won't be so bad at all being Bella's big brother.

* * *

**Arashi: I know it may be short but thought it seems fine. This is actually a first to try to write Emmett out though slightly hard. Please read and review**


End file.
